sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CrystalNeonSummerSnow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrystalNeonSummerSnow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1LugiaLover (Talk) 15:29, December 13, 2010 Proper Greeting Hello. I see you are a buddy of Trudge as well. We've only chatted on page comments, so let me make a proper introduction. out hand I am 1LugiaLover. But other names I take are: *Lu *1LL *1Lu *LugiaLu *LuLugia (NEVER Lulu) *Sorrow *Sorrowstar *Silver *Silverstream *Sorrowkit *Ragestar *Ragekit *Joystar *Joykit *Meg *Megan *Eclipse Black *Eclipse White *Eclipse Gray *Peridot *Dragoneye *BloodTalon *Raifu *Shi Quite a lot, huh? Well, I have that many names because I like trains. I'm about as smart and random as Trudge, so I may act a bit like him. Farewell. [[User:1LugiaLover|'You Should Die']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 14:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, so far it is very good. I have wondered what people would think happens after Andy gives Woody and the crew to her. :3 [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 19:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Just finished Seven or Eight. I'm a bit busy every now and then, so I have to stop at one chapter and try and remember where I left off when I come back. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 22:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. :3 So how do you like Hitobashira Alice - The Continuation? Kera and I have twisted minds... Kera is maybe even more so than I.... >:3 [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 23:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) My next fanfic is about.... Chuckle Keroro Gunso. Why byes, Kera and I are great friends. If I didn't know him, he wouldn't be editing it, because I am the one that asked him to help me. Smiley [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 00:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Errr... no. Haven't even heard of it, lol. Sorry [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 00:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. Trudge randomly decided the first ones [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Talk To Me]]''' If You like Pancakes''' 20:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I see you are also a good friend of our beloved friend Intrudgero98! I'm Silverspark in case you havent noticed yet. I'm honoured to meet you. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 11:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've always had a love for dark stuff. It earnt me several macarbe nicknames in primary school. I'm Intrudgero's friend from the Total Drama wiki just in case you wanted to know. And I'll be sure to leave a comment under your stories. They look quite impressive. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, were you the one who stylized the logo for the wiki? If so, thanks :)-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, it does! And Silverspark is a boy.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Sorry, I don't believe I covered that yet. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Do you know how to get more users here? Sorry, it's just this wiki seems so small and I really want to get some publicity.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am, I am.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, the name is ringing in the back of my head, more clues?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah! That's it, I remember watching it one Saturday evening.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Right, I agree. And sorry for the bug. I've been a bit inactive too, my broadband beens acting strange.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yush, infact I have.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did :)-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) IKR!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A Syntax Error.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of Sam being dead.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, if I had to pick one, I'd say the honour of pepper sounds really interesting. In a way, it reminds me of my story and the spiritual intentions of the characters really adds an interesting light to it! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm afraid Ihaven't. I don't really watch movies, I prefer to read books. But it sounds interesting nontheless. what's it about? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can write it! Just because other people don't want her to die doesn't mean you shouldn't go through. This is your choice, and no one can make your choice for you. If you truly believe you can do it and you want to do it, go through with it, no matter what! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) As said before, I don't really watch movies, I haven't been to the movies since 2007. But that is a very interesting tagline, as it co-incides with historically acurate information. Nice job there! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 00:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, not really.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) .................................................No comment....................................-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) All of a sudden it sounds more appealing to me.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations on 100 edits Crystal! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 22:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC)